


Killing The False King

by celticheart72



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card #1 [17]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Complete, F/M, Fear of Death, Framed, Poisoning, Solitary Confinement, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: You stand accused of poisoning Joffrey but you're helped out of the black cells and led to Sandor.For Bad Things Happen Bingo square Framed.





	Killing The False King

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: poisoning, murder, imprisonment, starvation

You stared in abject horror as that cunt Cersei pointed right at you and accused you of poisoning her precious little sadist of a son. Suddenly you were being dragged off to the black cells to await a trial and judgement for something you had absolutely nothing to do with.

Fortunately, you were of a stature that you could still stand and pace your cell. You were certain that you’d be forgotten, left to starve to death in the dark. It happened all too often in the Red Keep.

It felt like weeks later that your cell was finally opened, and a small stout figure made their way to you with a waterskin and a heel of bread. You greedily snatched the bread and began to eat until a gentle hand laid on your arm.

“Take it slow. It’s been two days, you’ll make yourself sick.”

The Imp. At Tyrion’s words you forced yourself to slow down. Take small bites, chew and swallow the bread between small sips of water. Within just a few bites and sips your stomach felt full even though you were ravenous. You set the bread aside for the moment, knowing if you didn’t you’d be sick for certain.

“I know you didn’t poison Joffrey. The Queen knows it too, but she has been looking for a reason to rid the Red Keep of the last of your family.”

“Why?” Your voice was hoarse from disuse, you barely even recognized it.

“You’re a threat to her claim. The only one outside of her own family who knows the true parentage of her brood.”

You snorted at that. It was true.

“Come. I’m here to get you out of King’s Landing.” He motioned you to follow him. “The Hound awaits you beyond the gates. He will travel with you across the Narrow Sea away from here.”

“Sandor?”

“Yes, now let’s go. I’m not my sister’s favored sibling, I do not relish the idea of being caught with you.”

Gripping Tyrion’s cloak you followed him through tunnels that led you outside of the Red Keep and beyond the gates of King’s Landing. He told you to follow the path you were on until the Hound met up with you and then returned the way he came.

Terrified was an understatement for how you felt in the moment. If you were caught you’d be immediately put to death so you stuck to the shadows as best you could as you did as you’d been instructed.

“Took you long enough. Was about to give you up for dead.” Sandor’s raspy voice came out of the shadows behind you startling you so badly you nearly jumped out of your skin.

Spinning around you threw yourself into his arms and fought to bite back the sob that nearly escaped.

“No time for that now. Kings Guard has already started looking for you. We need to get out of here and fast.” He nudged you around and forward to where he had Stranger grazing in the shadows of the forest.

Sandor swung you up into the saddle and mounted behind you then sent his war horse off into a hard gallop. You prayed to your Old Gods that you could get safely away when you heard the Kings Guard horses behind you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
